Bad Things Happen All The God Damn Time
by TeaQueenFanFics
Summary: Years After the USO tour, Chloe had already broken up with Chicago and is now together with Beca. Chicago and Chloe are still good friends. Beca and Chloe have a big fight. How long will their relationship last?(Bechloe shippers shouldn't read) Mitchsen endgame
1. chapter 1

**Hello** ** _everyone, Brief warning, there is some mild swearing so if your not comfortable then do not read._**

Aubrey had been staying with Beca and Chloe since her house had been set on fire. All she saw everyday was Beca and Chloe flirting, it reminded her of College and the USO tour. She shook her head as she started making a dinner for herself, Beca and Chloe were gone doing something so Aubrey had been by herself all day. She set a pot on the stove and poured water into it, then she set the water to a boil. While she waited, she decided to read some books, none of the books were in her interest, so she laid off the reading and turned on the Tv.

A couple of minutes later The blonde had heard a fizzle, she stood up off of the Aqua couch. Aubrey quickly walked back into the kitchen and poured in the Spaghetti noodles. As Aubrey was stirring the noodles and water, she jumped as she heard a slam of the door behind her. The scared blonde turned around to see a drunk beca, she was wearing a Black shirt and some grey jeans. Beca had thrown off her shoes and flopped onto the bed. Aubrey sighed as she finished the spaghetti, then she put the spaghetti on two plates. After she had set up dinner, she sat beside the drunken Bella. First, Aubrey just tapped Becas head, She didn't wake up. So Aubrey Slapped her head, making the brunette jump straight up.

"What the *hic* Heck Aubrey!" Beca's speech was Slurred and It smelt of Alcohol.

"Were you... drinking?" Aubrey sniffed Becas breath, and then she coughed.

"Welllllll *hic* me and uhh... the red head fought, sooooo i had a couple of shots."

"The 'red head' is Chloe. How many shots exactly?"

"Three... *hic*" Aubrey stared down Beca right in the eyes.

"Fine *hic* Thirty-ish?" Beca chuckled as she was escorted to the kitchen table where the cold spaghetti was.

"Well, Eat up, throw up later." Aubrey sighed as she got a warm shower ready and she guarded the bathroom floor with Garbage Bags, just incase Beca did throw up.

After Beca had a nice shower and a nice throw up. Beca came out of the bathroom with her body wrapped in a white cotton towel, same with her hair.

She laid down on the bed that she shared with Chloe. Aubrey was cleaning up dinner so Beca decided to get dressed. But Aubrey decided to turn around, facing Beca at the wrong time. As soon as Aubrey turned, Beca was dropping her body towel to get dressed. Aubrey Screeched as she covered her eyes, she tried to run out the door but instead, she ran into the wall, right beside the door.

Aubrey got up and she scannes the room, Beca had covered herself in the towel again.

"Dude!? What the hell!" Beca tried to hold the towel on herself, but it wasn't working.

"Well you shouldn't be changing right in front of me!" Aubrey covered her eyes with her hands as she told Beca to just get dressed.

After the commotion Beca and Aubrey decided to watch a movie. Aubrey loved The fault in our stars so Beca was forced to watch it. Beca was now in a Dark grey Sweater that said 'Barden University' on it. She had gotten it from Her ex-boyfriend Jesse, she wanted to burn it but she just couldn't do it. Half way through the movie Chloe came through the door, she had a big smile on her face and the Exact same sparkle in her eyes. Like the type of sparkle in her eyes when she first met Beca.

Beca had fallen asleep, curled around Aubrey's shoulder. Quietly, Aubrey put Beca on Aubrey's half bed, then she talked to chloe.

"Where the hell have you been?" Aubrey had pushed Chloe into the kitchen and had sat her down. Then she took a seat herself.

"I've been out. Since me and Beca had the fight Chicago had cheered me up!" Chloe smiled like she wasn't ashamed or anything.

"What the hell did you two do? Remeber Beca? your GIRLFRIEND" Aubrey had put a finger onto Chloe's forehead as she started to scold Chloe.

"Well, we didn't have sex if thats what your implying. We just head out after Beca made a big deal about me seeing Chicago." Chloe sighed as she got up, but Aubrey grabbed Chloe's elbow and sat her down again.

Aubrey and Chloe had been arguing for about an hour before Beca woke up. Beca's ears were drowned with the sound of conflict from the two other Bellas. Beca got up, rubbed her eyes, and then went into the Kitchen. Then she had saw Aubrey, cornering Chloe as she scolded her.

"Listen, you have a girlfriend. You can't ju-" Aubrey was in her, whisper yelling voice. Chloe realized Beca was awake and decided to use it as a distraction.

"Becs!" Chloe pushed Aubrey aside and hugged Beca. Then Chloe kissed Beca's face maybe, about 100 times before Beca said something.

"What... were you two talking about?" Beca has raused her eyebrows as she stared Aubrey right in the eyes. Aubrey stood up and then she fell onto Beca's bed. She felt her stomach become tight, aswell as her throat. Beca told Aubrey to stay down, Aubrey had her Puke face on.

"Becs... I told you I didn't do anything with Chicago, okay? We just watched a movie in his house okay?" Chloe used her soft voice, she was rubbing Beca's arms as Beca looked Chloe dead in the eyes.

"HIS HOUSE?! YOU WERE AT HIS HOUSE?!" Beca had erupted. She threw down some books off of the kitchen table.

"I bet you two did it!!! didn't you?!" Chloe tried to calm Beca down, but Beca knew that Chloe was lying about the 'friendly hang out' it was written all over her face. So, Chloe decided to tell Beca the truth.

"What the _fuck_ Chlo?! You can't just say that you had sex with another man and then just say it meant nothing! And with Chicago! I thought you two broke up, and then you said you had no feelings for him. Well I played into your little game didn't I!" Beca was pacing back and forth in the small apartment. Chloe was trying to get Beca to look at her, but Beca was too busy with her mind filled up with thoughts.

"Is this why you say you go to bingo games but i can't go?! Really?!!" Chloe did actually go to bingo games, but Chicago was always with her.

"Chloe. You were the only person i thought would never hurt me." Beca got her car keys and a jacket, then she opened the apartment door and then slammed it shut behind her. Chloe was on the couch, she just looked at the Apartment door as Aubrey followed Beca.


	2. 2

Aubrey had thought about the whole fight as she was in the elevator, she just kept replaying it in her mind over and over again. She got out of her dazed mood as the elevator doors opened and showed the apartment building's lobby. Aubrey quickly ran out the elevator and looked around to see if Beca was there. Nope. Aubrey walked out of the apartment building's Front doors. The blonde's jaw dropped as she looked at a black truck. Inside the truck was Beca, bawling her eyes out like her puppy had died.

Aubrey tiptoed over to the truck and she knocked quietly on the passenger seat window. Beca hadn't heard since she was bawling over the steering wheel, so Aubrey knocked louder. Beca looked at the corner of her eye and opened the passenger seat door. Aubrey slid into the seat and sat there with her hands in her lap. She cleared her throat, breaking the quiet sobbing silence.

"So... uh-" Aubrey got cut off as Beca threw herself at Aubrey. Beca had hugged Aubrey very tight and the blonde's shoulder became drenched in tears. _'Oh beca..'_ Aubrey had hugged Beca back as the small brunette sobbed. They must've been in the car for at least an hour before Beca stopped crying.

Beca wiped her eyes that were now just a mess of dark eyeshadow and Mascara. Beca was leaning against her seat, her eyebrows furrowed as she saw a red head walking towards the car. Aubrey was too caught up in her thoughts to notice the red head, but Aubrey had full attention to the red head when Beca had slammed the car door shut after she had left the car

A whole 30 minutes had passed when Beca and Chloe finally stopped yelling at eachother. But now, they were screaming.

"No chlo! You cheated on me! And with Chicago too!"

"Becs!! It was a Mistake caused by the alcohol!"

"NO chlo. A Mistake is leaving the milk out of the fridge for the whole night. NOT WHEN YOU FUCKING SLEEP WITH YOUR EX!"

Beca and Chloe bickered and bickered until Aubrey finally got between them.

"ENOUGH BELLAS!" Aubrey used a Familiar voice from College. Chloe and Beca immediately shut their mouths.

"Now. Beca, what do you want to do?"

"I want Chloe out of the apartment by tomorrow morning. We can stay at a Hotel." Beca glared at Chloe. But Chloe acted fast and pulled her and Beca together and Chloe placed her lips on Beca's.

"M- CHLOE!" Beca pushed Chloe off "You can't just kiss me and act like everything is fine!" Beca threw her car keys at Aubrey and then she stomped into the pasengers seat.

"Please, Just do what Becs said. It'll help her, and maybe you." Aubrey smiled as she quickly got into the car and turned it on. Then she rolled up the car windows as she drove off, with a crying Chloe in the distance.

At 10:45 p.m. Beca and Aubrey had settled in the hotel room. There was one big queen bed with Two big pillows and then one throw pillow in the middle. The bed was lined in a metallic gold colour,and the blankets were also lined with the Gold colour. The blanket was patterned with a white base and then some golden leaves. The floor was a soft baige carpet, Aubrey was in the washroom, brushing her teeth and was washing her make up off. Beca had already done that and she was laying down ontop of the bed, over the blankets. "Hey Becs, I'm almost done, do you need anything?" Aubrey came out of the bathroom in a messy bun and a bunny onsie with bunny slippers. Beca nodded "Yeah... some alcohol?" Aubrey turned down the idea.

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Alright, Turn on the tv, Faults in our stars should be on channel 5!" Beca rolled her eyes as she turned on the tv and switched it to channel 5. It was where Augustus was doing the Cigarette Metaphor. Beca had fallen asleep on Aubrey's onsie covered shoulder.

At 12 A.M. Aubrey was bawling her eyes out, Augustus died, this part always made Aubrey shed some tears. Aubrey was accidentally pouting loudly, which woke up Beca.

Aubrey's back was leaning on the wall, So beca slowly crawled on top of Aubrey, so now she straddled Aubrey. Beca wiped Aubrey's tears and she had cupped Aubrey's face with both hands.

"Beca.. what are you-?"

"Shhh..." Beca slowly inched her face closer to Aubrey's, every movement felt like an hour, until, Beca and Aubrey's lips touched.


End file.
